


Helpless

by NicoleG



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bullying, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, References to Drugs, Sexting, Slow Burn, Stan is a slut, Straight Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Kenny McCormick, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleG/pseuds/NicoleG
Summary: Being in love is never easy, it gets a lot more complicated when you're in love with your best friend though.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Fic here on AO3 so I hope you enjoy it!

Kenny McCormick was used to being invisible, he faded into the background like some non-existent thing, hell the fridge got more attention than he did. He was used to it, being overlooked for the majority of his life. Kenny's home life was fairly shitty to be perfectly fair. Drug and alcoholic addicted parents, meth heads renting his garage, barely enough money left each week to get him and his sister Karen something small to eat. A big brother who was going down the same path as his abusive father. 

As Kenny lay there silently on his threadbare sheets atop of his thin stained-with-God-knows-what sheets, staring up at his yellow ceiling he thought about his coming day. It had been a fairly standard start to the day for the 16 year old. He was woken up to the sound of his mom and dad screaming bloody murder at one another. "DON'T YA FUCKING YELL AT ME YA DRUNKEN WHORE!" Stuart McCormick's voice boomed across the small house. His mother screeched some profanities back, "FUCK YOU, YA DICK SUCKIN' JUNKIE!" Kenny yawned softly, rubbing the sleep from his cerulean eyes. He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair grumbling to himself. He'd not gotten back from work last night until 1AM and after showering in the freezing cold water of his bathroom, had tried a to do a bit of his homework before crashing at 4AM. To say Kenny was running on fumes at this point would be an understatement.

"Never a goddamn dull moment," he grunted forcing himself out of his small twin bed and standing up slowly on the shabby carpet in his room. "Well time to get outta here." Kenny picked up his discarded ratty jeans from the floor, they were more hole than fabric at this point but he didn't have the spare money for new clothes so he would have to make do with what he had. Maybe he could get Karen to patch them for him later he pondered pulling on a worn out orange sweatshirt and slipping his socked feet into his newest pair of sneakers. A soft knock on his door broke him from his musings.

"Ken? You decent?" Karen's voice was soft, a slight southern twang warping her words. "Yeah Kar c'mon in!" The door pushed open with a squeak, Karen McCormick was a very slight girl. Whether it was due to genetics or malnutrition she'd always been tiny. Now at 13 years old she stood at 4"11 with mousy brown hair that was pulled back into a braid reaching the middle of her back, her own shining blue eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes, a smattering of freckles across her button nose. She was wearing black leggings, a green flannel shirt and some knock off UGG boots that Kenny had bought her for Christmas the year prior. Kenny always worked his ass off, trying to provide for himself and his sister, any money that he hadn't stashed away for Karen's college fund was used to get her some new clothes for Christmas and a decent meal for once. 

"What is it Kar?" Kenny asked, trying to fix his messy bed head before sighing and just pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up. He picks up his ratty green backpack and slinging it up onto his shoulder. "I was wondering if its okay for me to go stay at the Tuckers tonight," Karen worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's just that Trish asked me yesterday and I know you were tired last night when you got back from work and I didn't wanna bother you but if its okay with you-" 

"Of course its alright with me Kar," Kenny interrupted chuckling softly. "I'm working a double shift tonight anyway so you know I'd prefer you not here with them alone, just make sure do your homework, ya hear?" It might seem weird for Karen to be asking Kenny's permission but he was the closest thing to a father she'd ever have. She valued his opinion and his word more than her own parents. Not that either of them were that great at the whole parenting thing anyway, and Kevin was off drinking himself into a stupor most of the time. Their 21 year old brother slowly going down the same dark path that their parents before them. It was rare to see Kevin at all these days...

Kenny grabbed his wallet and his old beat up phone off the cardboard box serving as his bedside table. He opened his wallet and looked inside, shit he was down to his last $20. Looks like he was going without lunch today. He took the money from his wallet and handed it to his sister. "Here Kar, take this and get yourself some lunch out of it. Whatever you don't spend you can keep, go to the mall or something with Tricia."

"But Kenny you won't have any money for lunch!" Karen protested trying to hand her brother back the money. "It's alright sweetpea, I'd be happier knowing you were fed and looked out for. Take the money Kar, don't worry 'bout me I'll figure somethin' out." Karen glanced down at the crumpled money, "Are you sure Ken?" Kenny nodded his head, smirking he said "Yeah Kar, 'sides I can just steal some of Ky's lunch it's fine." Karen rolled her eyes at her brother, "I dunno why Kyle still puts up with you," she said smirking at up at him, "If I was him I woulda ditched you years ago." 

Kenny gasped holding his heart like he was actually offended, "Karen that's so mean, don't you be saying them things to Ky he might actually ditch me!" Kenny turned back into the dirty cracked floor length mirror resting against the wall of his room and continued to try fixing his unruly hair. It was hard to get it to sit especially with no product but he'd have to make do.

"Yeah as if he'd ditch you when he's in love with you...."Karen muttered to herself and opened the bedroom door, she cleared her throat. "Ken I've gotta go, I'm meeting Tricia and Ike at the bus stop. I'll text you later ok?"

"Alright, love you sweetpea have a good time!" 

The sound of the front door opening and closing left Kenny feeling oddly lonely. He hardly had anytime to spend with Karen lately, he was too busy working and forcing himself through high school. Kenny had recently taken up working an extra shift down at City Wok. His days started off at school where he finished up at 3PM, where he then walked to his first shift of work down at Tweak Bro's Coffee House up on main street. Usually his shift started at 4PM but Kenny liked getting there earlier so that he could get started on some homework before work. He'd work there until closing most nights (9PM) before making his way up to City Wok and taking orders until about 12AM. Sometimes if he was lucky he'd be able to spare a few bucks for the bus. Most of the time he walked, trudging through a snow covered town. Everyone else tucked up in bed while he worked himself to exhaustion each and every night. Kenny didn't take unnecessary time off work, he couldn't afford to, but then Karen's fourteenth birthday was swiftly coming up before Christmas. _Maybe he could take the day off_ he mused, it wasn't everyday that your favourite sibling turned fourteen after all.

Kenny picked up his phone cursing as he noticed the tiny time stamp on the edge of the cracked screen, 7:42 AM, "Ah shit, I better get goin'." 

Kenny left his small room and made his way down the decrepit hall and to the living room. The smell of stale alcohol and vomit assaulted his nose as soon as he left the safety of his room. There passed out on the once cream coloured couch that was now brown lay his drunk of a father, Stuart was still holding an half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his left hand. Sprawled about in nothing but a ratty pair of boxers and a holey flannel shirt. His blonde hair (Kenny had unfortunately taken after his sperm donor quite a lot, Stuart McCormick had been a handsome man before he started killing himself with drugs and alcohol.) unkempt and matted to his greasy forehead. Mouth open and snoring, just like the waste of air he was, the man stunk of stale sweat, weed and vomit-(and Jesus it wasn't even 8AM yet, couldn't hold off until your children were gone to school Stuart? Real classy...) The smell causing Kenny to wrinkle up his nose and breathe through his mouth, not that it helped much, there sat at the mismatched table and chairs was his mother Carol. She was a tiny woman, all harsh angles and lines. Her hair a deep auburn coloured hair hung lifeless around her face, hiding the black eye and busted lip that her husband had given her. Carol's deep brown eyes were empty, devoid of all emotion. In her hands she held a chipped mug filled with what looked like coffee, but Kenny knew that whatever his mother was drinking was in no way coffee.

"I'm going to school." He grumbled, stepping around a puddle of vomit and making his way to the door. He stood looking back at his mother, she had barely acknowledged him. He couldn't wait to get out of that godforsaken house. "2 more years," he whispered rubbing at his temples. Kenny opened the front door, bracing himself for the cold Colorado winter air, shuddering when a gust of wind ruffled his hair. Snow was already blanketing the ground, it was not gonna be fun walking home from work in this weather tonight.

Kenny kept his hands shoved deep into his sweatshirt as he walked to Kyle's house. This is how it went every morning, Kenny would walk to Kyle's seeing as he was closest. Stan, who had just turned 17 and gotten his driving permit would then meet both boys outside the Broflovski household hammering on the horn of his 'new' car. Well, it was new to Stan at the very least. The 1986 Ford Truck had been his father, Randy's, before he had passed it down to his only son when he bought himself a new Prius earlier that year. The truck was a light blue colour, with rusted rims and the tendency to make some pretty loud noises as it drove. Kenny always thought the engine was going to give out when Stan pushed the old truck past its limit of 45 MP/H. Still Kenny was thankful for the lift, he had his permit but no car to drive. Not that he could afford one anyway. Getting a ride from Stan sure beat having to walk in the freezing snow.

Kenny looked up at the Broflovski house, it was small but to Kenny it was perfect. There was nothing broken outside, no overgrown weeds littering the garden. No cracks in the windows, this house was solid. It was clean and it was filled with joy and love. Kenny envied his friends, sure their parents weren't great but at least neither of them had to be afraid of going hungry or cold. There was always food, heat and most importantly, love here at Kyle's house, Kenny while not only being starved of food was fairly starved of affection as well. He made it a point to tell the people he cared about that he loved them every single day. He was also quite a touchy-feely person, more so with Kyle than anyone else. Wherever Kyle went you can guarantee that Kenny was beside him, stooping down with his arm over the shoulder of his shorter friend. Often ruffling Kyle's hair affectionately, fingers threading and weaving through the soft fiery curls. Kenny knocked at the door.

"It's open!" A shrill voice shouted, Sheila Broflovski was a wonderful woman. She was warm and homely, she made Kenny feel like he belonged there. Often times Kenny would show up on their doorstep bloodied and bruised and Sheila would sweep him into her arms and hold him tight while he cried. She was like a mother to him, she would often go out of her way to call Kenny when she hadn't seen or heard from him in awhile, making sure he was ok and not dead at the hands of his father.

He pushed open the door, wiping his snow covered shoes on the welcome mat inside. "Oh, Kenny dear! Come in honey, you know you don't have to knock. You're practically family! Sit down and I'll get you some toast!" Kenny mumbled a 'thanks', Sheila smiled her rotund face and green sparkling eyes looking at him with so much warmth that Kenny felt like he was burning. "BUBBEH KENNY IS HERE!" Sheila yelled up the stairs as she passed to go to the kitchen.

"I'M COMIN' MA," Kyle yelled back, hopping down the stairs with one combat boot on, trying and failing to put the other one. Kenny gulped, 'God look how fucking adorable he is,' Kyle's outfit of the day consisted of a white collared shirt covered with a forest green sweater, a pair of dark wash blue jeans and his signature brown combat boots adorning his feet. His fiery red curls were half covered by a white beanie, one lock of hair slipping out and settling on his forehead. Pale, ivory skin, a smattering of freckles across his slightly upturned nose the brightest and most expressive forest green eyes framed by impossibly thick black eyelashes. Kenny trailed his eyes over his friends face, landing on his lips. Soft (well they looked soft compared to Kenny's own roughly chapped ones, whether from the cold or biting at them nervously) plump and slightly curved in a smile.

"Mornin' dude," Kyle said brightly, poking Kenny in the cheek with a dainty finger. God, he was so small. Kenny just wanted to pick him up and hide him away from the rest of the world. Kyle always smelled so good, Kenny taking a deep whiff of him as he turned his back. The faint scent of green apples and cinnamon rolled off of the aforementioned ginger boy, making Kenny (once again) feel all melty inside.

"Hey Ky!" Kenny said brightly, beaming at the smaller boy. While Kenny was not the tallest in his grade (measuring at 6'0), Kyle certainly was the shortest at a measly 5'3. It was one of the many things that made Kenny fall head over heels for him. (Not that Kyle knew about those feelings, that was one stone better left unturned.) Kyle's height had always been one of his main insecurities, but he made up for it with a large personality. Smart, dedicated and captain of the basketball team despite his small stature, Kyle David Broflovski was not a man to be trifled with. He had a wicked temper when provoked and could be downright scary when angry, although most of that anger was directed toward Eric Cartman who was a fat piece of shit. Cartman was constantly spouting homophobic, racial slurs to Kyle. Picking on him because of his height and his religion, and most recently his sexuality.

Kyle had come out of the 'closet' last August, he, as he so plainly put it to his friends was 'A raging homosexual and didn't want to hear Stan and Kenny talk about pussy anymore because, quite frankly it was putting him off his lunch.' Kenny and Stan had been a bit dumbfounded, before Kenny started cackling and said 'Welcome to team dick little dude!'

Kenny himself wasn't completely straight so it hadn't bothered him when Kyle had just come out and said it, Stan on the other hand was pissed because he was Kyle's 'Super Best Friend' and deserved to know before anyone else. Kyle had scowled and boinked Stan over the head with an empty water bottle and that had been the end of the conversation.

"You ready to go man?" 

"Yeah, just lemme grab my coat Ken."

"Okey dokey I'll be here." Kenny replied leaning back further into the comfortable couch. Kyle hurried into the kitchen to get his coat and his backpack, returning with two pieces of buttered toast. He handed both to Kenny, "I see Stan pulling up lets go." Kenny folded the toast in half and shoved it into his mouth, Jeez he hadn't realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since that leftover City Chicken he had last night on his 10 minute break. 

"Thanks for the toast Mrs. B!" He mumbled through a full mouth, Sheila smiled at him and shook her head. "You're welcome sweetheart. Have a good day boys, I love you both! Stay outta trouble, ya hear me!" Warmth blossomed in Kenny's chest at her words, Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah love you too ma."

Stan started beeping the horn for them to hurry up, "Bye mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Broflovski!"

Both boys rushed out of the door into the cold, "Fuck! It's freezing out here!" Kyle groaned burrowing himself deeper into his bright orange parka. Kenny snorted, "Tell me about it man, I need to get Karen a new coat and some winter shit before she turns into a popsicle!"

"Dude you need to get yourself some winter shit too, can't have you turning into a Ken-sicle!" Kyle smirked, bumping his shoulder into Kenny's waist.

"Shuddup shorty before I tackle you into the snow!" Kenny laughed. Stan rolled the passenger side window of the truck with a high pitched 'squeak'.

"Are you two done flirting or am I gonna have to spray water on you or something?" he said exasperatedly.

"WE were not FLIRTING Stanley! It's called friendly banter!" Kyle sputtered, cheeks turning a deeper pink. Kenny giggled to himself, staring at Kyle's heated cheeks. Loving how pink they were, he wondered how hard he could get him to blush today? Probably a lot, Kyle was a very passionate person. It wasn't hard to get him riled up.

Kyle jumped in the front seat, sliding into the middle to make room for Kenny on the outside.

Stanley Marsh sat tapping his fingers in time to the song on the radio. Stan had grown up to be quite the heartthrob, it seemed he had a new girlfriend every week. With deep blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, tanned skin from visiting his Grandmother in Florida and a rocking set of abs under his clothes, it was safe to say that Stan was a big hit with the ladies of South Park High.

"We're going to be late Stan, step on it dude!" Kyle said rolling his eyes at the other boy, "Alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist Ky." He said, turning out of the Broflovski's driveway and taking off down the salt covered road.

Kenny closed his eyes drowning out the sound of his friends squabbling and sighing contentedly. He wished nothing would ever change, but he certainly wasn't prepared for everything the year had in store for him and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!This chapter is a WIP!!!!

“Dude it’s fucking freezing,” Kyle’s teeth were chattering as soon as the door of the truck was opened. 

“I know something that could keep you warm.” Kenny smirked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kyle snorted, “Yeah, no thank you dude. I’d rather freeze.” 

“Wow man, that was a low blow.” Kenny pouted, jutting his lower lip out and looking so suddenly cute that Kyle’s heart quickened it’s pace. “You are incorrigible.” Kyle said with a roll of his eyes, cheeks flaming. God, at least it was cold enough to blame the weather on his blushing face.

Kenny smirked -in that devastatingly handsome way he did when he was up to something-"Awh are you blushin' Ky?" He bumped his hip against the shorter boys body, "No!" Kyle scoffed rolling his eyes at the cocky blonde.

Kenny flicked his long blonde bangs out of his face, adjusted his bag on his shoulder and started walking with Kyle up to the building of his own personal Hell, South Park Community High School. The bland light yellow building stood starkly against the snowy background, the school was like a giant pulsating zit in the heart of the town. Kenny pushed open the heavy metal door, holding it open for his ginger friend. "HEY! KENNY HOLD THE DOOR ASSHOLE!" Stan's booming voice echoed across the carpark to the two boys, the tall quarterback was half jogging towards them. His hands filled with notebooks and papers. "Hurry up Stan! I'm freezin' my ass off here!" "I'm coming! I'm coming!" The halls of South Park High were bustling with busy students going about talking to their friends, going to their lockers and waiting for class. Kenny could see Tweek and Craig stood at the opposite end of the hall, Craig-black hair, blue eyes, devil may care attitude- hoovering protectively beside his little blonde spaz, Tweek Tweak. Tweek and Craig had been together since the 4th grade and were still going strong. They were complete opposites though, Craig was brash and rude. Measuring in at 6'3 and approximately 150lbs of pure unadulterated sex. That boy was hot, but the only one he had eyes for was Tweek. Tweek was a pretty weird kid, suffered with anxiety and had a lot of freak-outs, but he had mellowed out as he got older. Where Craig was sex on legs, Tweek was just downright adorable, light blonde hair that he wore in slight spikes, big caramel eyes and the perkiest ass Kenny had ever seen, it was no wonder Craig was so protective of him. Hell, if he hadn't been so hung up on Kyle he probably would've made a move on Tweekers. There thundering up the hall with a murderous look on his face was Eric Cartman, Cartman was well, still as fat as he was as a little kid but a heck of a lot meaner. That boy got into more fights than anyone else in the entire school. His locker was right beside Kyles, which was a source of pain for the redhead. Kyle and Cartman absolutely despised eachother. Kyle had been one of the only people that had ever beaten Cartman in a fight, despite being delicate looking Kenny knew that smaller boy was ripped and he was a force to be reckoned with when mad. "EY! Jewfag tell yo po'boy boyfriend to move!" Cartman glowered at Kyle, Kenny was leaning on Cartman's locker talking idly with Kyle as he collected his books for his classes. Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Oh I'm sorry fatass, am I on your locker?" Kenny mock sniffed the air around Cartmans locker. "Oh! It's definitely yours, there's that lovely smell of grease off it! What was it this time, KFC or McDonalds?" Kenny smirked, eyes flashing with mirth as the fat teenager let out a grunt of rage. "Just move Kenny," Kyle said rolling his eyes and tugging on his arm, "I'm not in the mood today." Kenny looked down meeting the redheads eyes and nodded before moving out of the way. Kyle closed his locker and pulled his backpack on. The bell rung out shrilly, warning all the students to get to class before they were late,"I have AP Calculus first Ken, I'll see you at lunch!" Kyle smiled before turning on his heel and retreating down the hall to his first class. "Bye Ky!" Kenny said, before turning and heading to his own first class of the day, English. Kyle was super smart, like genius level. Every single class he took was AP, he was way to smart for Kenny who was barely scraping a C- in all of his classes apart from art. Kenny was a fantastic artist, what he lacked in book smarts he made up for in the way he drew or painted. Kenny was also a member of the photography club and had won the first place prize of $200 in last years summer competition by submitting a photo he had taken of a sea turtle hatching on the beach. It had been a very proud moment for Kenny, he had spent a small amount of the money and then squirreled it away for Karen's college fund.


End file.
